Changes
by Divess
Summary: This story postulates what could have happened during the first seven years following The Battle at Hogwarts. It is a slice of life centering around Draco, Hermione and all their old and new friends. The Wizarding World and Dramione have moved forward….with a little help. A Dramione story told by Merlin.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

I have reworked the story./Originally published 9/1/2012 (during my Merlin phase)

_**Merlin's Story Notes:**_

_Yes. This is Merlin. I'm stepping in again. If I want this done right….etc., etc., etc._

_For all intents and purpose let's say that by the third year after The Battle at Hogwarts most witches and wizards who came of the Battle in one piece made peace among themselves. It was actually my doing (me, Merlin) although I had to use Kingsley Shacklebolt as my instrument. Kingsley is a very astute wizard, therefore, I used him. He doesn't know to this day that I've done so. Please don't mention it to him, he won't know what you're on about. _

_**Merlin's Chapter Notes:**_

_Anyway, In my stead, in 2000 I had Kingsley form a committee of fine upstanding witches and wizards to figure out a way to bring the magical world together. I wanted a complete healing process. I didn't just want some witches and wizards to be able to get along, I wanted all of Wizarding Britain to get along so I made sure Kingsley used all available untapped potential. I had him call on witches and wizards from The States, France, Italy, Sweden, Ireland and of course Britain to assist in the process. Yes, I wanted to see all this come to pass. What does all this rhetoric have to do with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy you may well ask? Well, complete peace in the Wizarding World is just one of the things I wanted. Above all, I wanted there to be __**Dramione. **__Read their story. _

Draco and Hermione were tapped as leaders for Kingsley's committee. Of course being who they are, Draco and Hermione chose their committee with care. Sometimes they argued long into the night over who was and wasn't suited for this _opportunity_.

Yes. Draco and Hermione looked at this as an opportunity. From the sidelines, I (me, Merlin) purposely encouraged these arguments. Draco and Hermione were at their finest when they argued and bantered. The tension these arguments created between them was electric. Unfortunately, as brilliant as they are, neither recognized the tension as sexual. They were brilliant, but extremely obtuse when it came to each other.

Obviously, Hermione and Draco hand picked committee members from people in their circle of friends. Hermione chose Harry Potter, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. Draco chose Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had argued about including Blaise. She felt he would have his mind on witches rather than on committee business. Draco argued against including Terry Boot. He told Hermione she was only including Terry because she wanted to shag him. This statement led to Hermione and Draco's scariest argument yet. However, they were the consummate professionals and had worked it out. Both Blaise and Terry made it on the committee.

Draco smirked at Hermione whenever he saw her talking to Terry. For some reason, Draco just had this thing about Terry Boot.

In the end, a brilliant committee chosen by two brilliant people did what wizards through the ages have tried and failed to do. They aligned the magical communities so closely that only the most miserable and the most hateful wizards couldn't see their neighbors, acquaintances and peers as equals. The committee did a magnificent job and they made Me (Merlin) proud.

The interactions among the group worked out so well that many of the foreign witches and wizards who were tapped for the committee never left Britain. By 2003 the fifth year after The Battle, wizarding Britain found itself the permanent home to Seana Finnigan, Ilir, Kierra, and Maeve Nota, Lucia Tambia, Drystan Bellasis, Anton Alves, Jenna and Leyland Westfall, Ophelia and Leila Ames and Scorpius Isaac Brelle among others. Many of these same witches and wizards applied for positions at The Ministry of Magic and had been hired.

These witches and wizards had landed in Britain either by participating on Kingsley's committee or by following their older siblings who had participated on the committee to Britain. The year 2003 found wizarding Britain and more specifically wizarding London more diverse than ever before.

This diversity fostered _**changes**_ from the years at Hogwarts. Dynamics changed, personalities changed and teenagers matured. Pairs who had been matched up at Hogwarts and who had imagined going forth with their assumed partners didn't necessarily remain together. In the years following The Battle at Hogwarts, fate and diversity intervened.

The circle of Hogwarts friends from Harry, Hermione and Draco's years (1991-1998) was as tight as ever, but had been greatly enlarged and irrevocably changed. So, now I've enlightened you about all this, our real story can begin.

**Changes: Told By Merlin Himself**

I'm not sure who said it, but whomever did said it well. "There's no escaping fate." Therein lies the truth. At one time certain things were guaranteed true. Ginny would marry Harry. Ron would marry, depending on who you asked, either Hermione or Lavender. Neville would marry Luna. Draco Malfoy would marry Astoria Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson. These things did not come to pass. Fate had intervened. Actually, fate had done more than intervene. It turned wizarding Britain on its ear. Fate and the influx of new witches and wizards changed many things.

Couples who had been together mainly because of the limited choice of partners found themselves with new choices. New friendships were forged and horizons were broadened. New business partnerships were formed and new romances emerged. Witches and wizards didn't have to do anything different if they chose not to, but the choices were there if they wanted them.

The world after the Battle of Hogwarts changed a lot of things. As I (me, Merlin) previously mentioned, teenagers matured and personalities and ideals changed. The wizarding world was wide open. Everything wasn't perfect, but there was a continual and progressive movement to bring peace and equality in equal measure. The committee which Kingsley formed in the year 2000 had done its utmost to change the thought process of a great many in the wizarding world and for the most part, had worked.

There weren't all that many diehard Purebloods left who would only acknowledge their kind or better. Their breed was dying out at a rapid pace. Muggleborns moved freely with half bloods and purebloods as well. Add to that mix the young witches and wizards from Canada, Sweden, Ireland, France and the United States and you had a veritable new world.

Many of those selected to participate on Kingsley's committee intermingled and co-mingled with Hogwarts graduates from the years 1989-1999. In addition, the elder and younger siblings of those committee members followed their brothers and sisters to Britain. Sometimes entire families relocated to Britain.

When other magical governments saw what Kingsley was trying to achieve, they put together their own programs. So, much as there was an influx of new blood into magical Britain, the reverse was true as well. There was an influx of British blood into the magical communities of other countries.

The most famous of the programs was the one year Transmagical Program. This program allowed witches and wizards from the magical community of one country to spend a year working and living in the magical community of another country. This had a twofold purpose. 1. The new magical blood introduced into a country made for less inbreeding. 2. In order to participate in the program the witches and wizards had to join that country's committee and stay for at least one year which opened an avenue for all witches and wizards looking for something different.

Numerous Hogwarts students availed themselves of the Transmagical Program. Most of these witches and wizards completed their year abroad, but immediately returned to Britain upon completion. Among the group returning to Britain immediately upon completion of the year had been Leanne Moon, Angelina Johnson, Theo Nott (while serving in Italy, he declared himself to an Italian witch named Lucia Tambia whom he brought back to Britain), Megan Jones and Hannah Abbott. Seamus Finnigan served in his native country Ireland and when he returned to Britain, his younger sister Seana came back with him.

Some Hogwarts graduates fell in love with their adopted countries and had remained there permanently. Among those were Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Gregory Goyle. Ron and Ginny had served in the US and settled in California. Greg Goyle had landed in Romania and stayed to take up dragon keeping alongside Charlie Weasley. Greg had no plans to return to Britain and after a time, he moved his sister Sondra and his mum to Romania to be closer to him.

The British committee had worked tirelessly to effect change and along about 2003 one would only have to go down to the renovated Diagon Alley and the newly built Diagon Place to see examples of the change.

Muggleborns and Half Bloods who in the past had little to no money, became set. They were allowed to express their ideas and many of their suggestions were utilized by Kingsley's committee. Many of them were as brilliant as or more brilliant than any pureblood and always had been. It was just now they were allowed to be as creatively free as they needed to be. It was a new world.

A muggleborn witch from Canada named Liz Jacobs revolutionized the way Squibs were treated. They weren't hidden away any longer and although they couldn't perform magic, they could, and did become productive members of wizarding Britain. The witch built a schooling system for Squibs. Squibs could hold their heads up high and there was no longer any shame in being a member of the Squib community. Before leaving to go back to Canada, Liz was given the Order of Merlin, third class.

It was in this new world the Hogwarts graduates of 1998-9 walked. Animosities were gone. Transgressions were forgiven. This group of students walked freely among each other. They worked together, played together and they loved together.

Almost down to the last witch and wizard, none of these graduates rushed out to get married at age 17 or 18. They wanted to learn, earn money and they wanted to experience life. Even though they wanted companionship, most didn't want to be tied down without having explored life opportunities. Wizards still declared their intentions to their witches. However, they weren't in a big hurry to get married. It was a new and satisfying world where a couple could be in sync, but didn't have to be married.

Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dean still traveled in basically the same circle. Only now the circle had enlarged to include former Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. On any given Friday, Saturday or Sunday, a varied group of wizards in their twenties would seek each other out to party and play.

In the case of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, they didn't necessarily seek each other out to party and play. They did seek each other out to banter and barb.

Hermione and Draco traveled in the same circle, so they were often in contact with each other. Both were stubborn, opinionated and brilliant and they loved to give each other a hard time.

Over the years, Draco had lost most of his Malfoy arrogance and over those same years, Hermione had lost most of her need to know everything before anybody else. They tolerated each other exceptionally well. Neither one thought it had been a fulfilling day unless they tangled with the other, but they did it with aplomb. Most of their arguments were not born from adversity. They were born from the need to spar with his or her equal.

It was late in 2004 when Hermione and Draco realized there was a lot more to their bickering and sparring than they cared to admit. So, being who they were, they didn't admit it. They each dated casually from time to time, but Hermione and Draco immersed themselves so deeply in any project they took on, they really didn't have time for encumbrances. They considered themselves single, but often sought each other out if they had a problem that needed to be resolved. Each gave the other the utmost respect….except when they were sparring. When they were sparring, it often looked as though they would tear each other apart.

However, at Hermione's birthday party in 2004 as they passed each other in a hall, a slightly inebriated Draco grabbed a slightly inebriated Hermione to give her a birthday kiss. It had started out as a simple birthday kiss but had ended up as the kiss heard around the world.

After the initial brushing of lips, Draco had pulled Hermione into a sensual full blown, lip lock with tongue. The look they gave each other after the kiss was over could have burned down a forest. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy then left Hermione's birthday party to go home to shag each other.

They weren't drunk. They were tipsy. When Hermione and Draco woke up in the same bed covered with each other's bodily fluids they couldn't even blame it on the liquor. To even things out they had shagged again. At 11:33 am on September twentieth, Hermione Granger let Draco Malfoy go down on her. Then she let him shag her again, after which they fell asleep.

When Draco woke up again at 2:30 pm, Hermione was gone. She had left him a note on a piece of parchment which read, Happy Birthday to me. XO. Draco smiled and went back to sleep.

The following Monday, Hermione and Draco ran into each other in the lunch area. As Hermione passed Draco she nodded and said, "Good afternoon Malfoy." He replied, "Good afternoon Granger."

Everybody wanted to discuss Hermione's party. Many of those who had been at the party migrated to the same or adjoining tables. There were about nine people in this select group with Hermione at the same table as Draco, Theo, Seamus, Anton and Harry. The others were at the adjoining table.

Theo asked Draco, "Where did you disappear to Friday night?"

Draco kept chewing.

Harry, Justin and Megan all asked the same question. "Yeah Malfoy where did you get off to?"

Draco kept eating his food. Now the whole table was curious. Draco swallowed his last bit of food and replied, "Granger and I went to my flat to shag."

Hermione nearly fell off her chair. She was bright red and getting redder. Then she started laughing so hard she spewed pumpkin juice as she mumbled, "Bloody Malfoy."

Anton Alves one of the transplants from the US said, "Actually, I don't know what Malfoy is playing at, Hermione was at my place shagging me." Everybody laughed. Draco glanced at Anton but didn't say anything else.

The conversation then turned to more mundane things like who was with whom, what some witch was wearing and who had gotten drunk and vomited. No one else gave up any information on who they had shagged on Friday night. Just Draco.

After lunch, Hermione was at her desk pretending to go over some reports when in truth she was going over the awesome shagging and oral sex she had with Malfoy when a private interoffice memo landed on her desk. It was from Draco. He wrote,

_Sorry to have put you out there like that. Everybody might as well know now I plan to shag you as much as I can for as long as I can, with your permission of course. Will you have dinner with me tonight? Draco._

Anton came striding into her office before she could send a reply to Draco. "Is it true? Was Malfoy telling the truth?"

Hermione picked up her wand and put up locking and silencing charms on her door. She didn't reply to Anton.

Anton bristled, "Nothing from the witch who can't stop talking? You must have something to say. IS IT TRUE?"

Hermione said, "Lower your voice when you speak to me."

"So now I have to lower my voice, Anton replied. Why? Is Malfoy going to hear me? I'll pound his ass to a bloody pulp."

Hermione stood up. "You'll do no such thing. Malfoy would kill you."

Anton whined, "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you haven't given up on us Hermione, please."

Hermione came around her desk and took Anton's face in her hands. "You are a great friend, but I do not see us having an intimate relationship. We are better off as friends."

Anton was angry. He had been working up the courage to move ahead with Hermione. They had gone on several dates. She had allowed him into her personal space allowing him to go as far as kissing her breasts and fingering her to orgasm. Anton believed they were on the right path. Anton visualized himself and Hermione as a couple.

Anton was not finished and asked again, "Is what he said true?"

Hermione nodded.

Anton stood up like he had a burr on his seat. "Well I guess that's it for me then. So Malfoy gets you and Sondra and I get to….What?….win 200 galleons and pass go?

Hermione held up her hand as she asked, "What are you talking about? Sondra who?"

Anton retorted, "What? You need information on that two timing bastard, so now I'm allowed to talk?"

Hermione was pissed now. Maybe because she'd just found out that Malfoy had messed her about or maybe because Anton was standing there going on like a petulant child. Either way, she was bringing this conversation to an end. She yelled, "Enough. I will not stand here in my office and defend my life to you. Please leave my office."

With a swish of her wand she removed the locking and silencing charms and Anton left her office without saying another word.

Hermione slumped down in her seat wondering if everything had been a farce? Had Hermione Granger just been in the vicinity when Malfoy wanted a shag? Hermione was horrified. She had acted like one of the slags down at O'Reilly's. Draco had touched her and she had spread her legs like a whore. She was pissed but she was also hurt. In all the years they had been on friendly terms, Malfoy never once disrespected her, but in one night he had torn down all the good work of the last five years.

Hermione pulled out his note. She started to write a something scathing, but had reigned herself in. I'm a grown witch, I'll talk to Malfoy before I do anything rash. Hermione checked her makeup and her hair and headed straight for Draco's office.

Draco's office door was closed, so she knocked. Hermione thought she heard giggling coming from inside. What the fuck? Here she was at his door to discuss his fuck buddies and he was in his office with one. How humiliating. Hermione turned around and headed back to her office.

All day long she kept a smile on her face, but inside she was falling apart. Hermione wasn't one to head for the door exactly at the close of business, but that day she had. She was out of the Ministry and in her pajamas by 5:10. She received an owl from Malfoy asking why she hadn't responded to his note which she tore into bits and threw away. Hermione felt Draco was adding insult to injury.

The next day at work Hermione was all smiles. Even though she was still dying inside, she hid it well. She told herself she didn't know why a simple shag should effect her like this, but she knew why. Over the years of working with Malfoy, she had come to respect him and truth be told, like him. They had always kept things between them professional, but that didn't mean Hermione hadn't thought of Malfoy in a lustful manner. She had. Many times. There just hadn't been an opportune time to act on her feelings. She knew that was why she had fallen into his bed so easily.

Ron had done practically the same thing to her. The difference being she and Ron were practically dating when he had shagged Lavender. Malfoy's deceit shouldn't hurt more than Ron's, but this wasn't the case. Hermione was falling apart inside over what Malfoy had done. It hurt her much more than Ron's transgression.

Hermione tried to put everything into perspective. She and Malfoy had shagged. That was all. If she remembered correctly, it had been she who practically ripped off Malfoy's clothes. She should have expected nothing. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from feeling used. It all kept coming back to that. She was upset because she enjoyed everything Malfoy had done to her and with her. Hermione had liked the way Draco held her as though she was an exquisite piece of china. She had liked the way he touched her and she definitely liked the way his mouth felt on her body. When Hermione ran her fingers across her lips, she could feel Draco's lips on hers and she liked the feeling.

Hermione was snapped back to herself by Justin appearing at her door. "Theo and I are going to London for lunch. Do you want to come with?

Hermione had jumped at the chance to get out of the building. "Yes, I'd love to go," she replied. Justin told her they were leaving in five.

Hermione removed her robes revealing a lovely pencil dress. She looked fabulous in the dress and knew it. She put the dress on that morning as a little bit of fluff to make herself feel better and bolster her self esteem. Hermione grabbed her wand and her purse and walked to the floo with Justin on one side and Theo on the other, but before they got to the floo, Draco stepped out in front of them.

He asked, "Granger. A word?"

"I'm just on my way out Malfoy. Shall I speak with you when I get back?"

Malfoy bristled, "What! You can't spare a minute of your time? I'm sure your two, big, strong boys can wait five minutes to be with you."

Theo and Justin were puzzled by Draco's outburst, but said nothing.

Hermione wanted to hex the shite out of Malfoy, instead she replied, "When I want your comments on my time Malfoy, I'll ask you."

Malfoy retaliated, "So it's Justin and Theo who are up your alley then? That's all you had to say." He strode away calling back over his shoulder, "Have a good lunch boys. You can probably get it done in an hour."

Hermione was livid. Malfoy's comments sounded vile and were bang out of order, but she put up a smile and proceeded through the floo. Had she been alone she would have broken down and cried her eyes out.

On the way out, Justin remarked, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Theo looked at Justin and retorted, "Malfoy being a petty fuck? No way." They had both laughed.

And that's the way things stayed for the next eight months. Those were the terms between Hermione and Malfoy. Nothing but bites and barbs. That was their stance. Whenever Draco had any excuse to throw a barb at Hermione, he threw one and Hermione always gave as good as she got.

At work, these things were done in as professional manner as possible. The underlying tension between them was incredible. It seemed as though they hated each other and become professional enemies.

Hermione and Draco still saw each other at Harry's house or at Dudley's flat or at the club. Their treatment of each other didn't change. Outside of the Ministry they weren't constrained by the need to act professional, so it was worse.

Even Harry and Ilir who usually remained silent on any matter pertaining to the two had asked them both to give it a rest. People noticed and commented on the strange atmosphere between Hermione and Draco. However, absolutely no on was brave enough to make a comment within hearing range of either Draco or Hermione. No one wanted to feel the sharp side of Hermione or Draco's tongue. There had been more than one snide comment that they should just shag it all out. These remarks were always followed by nervous laughter and the swiveling of heads to ensure neither Draco or Hermione was in the vicinity.

When Hermione was rational about Malfoy, she wondered why she hadn't heard any more about this Sondra and why Malfoy was keeping so quiet about his witch. Hermione was at a loss. She would have liked to ask Anton or Terry about what they knew, but Hermione didn't have Anton to ask. He had gone back to the US without even saying goodbye and Terry Boot was out of the question. He wouldn't say shite about Malfoy under any circumstances.

And time moved on.

Now and again Malfoy brought a witch with him to the club or to Harry's or to the office parties. It still hurt, but Hermione feigned indifference. Unless Malfoy addressed her directly, Hermione just laughed and talked as though she hadn't noticed him.

Then, one Saturday in April 2005 all the friends were at the club. Malfoy had come alone as had Hermione. Draco had a wee bit too much to drink and went after Hermione. He had started in with the barbs.

Hermione finally got tired of the bullish and told Draco he should go find Sondra if he wanted to irritate someone. That one comment had shut Malfoy up so quickly, it seemed as though his lips had been locked with glue.

Seamus, Neville, Seana, Kierra and Justin had been amazed. The silent twosome of Harry and Ilir had also noticed. They had given Hermione the thumbs up. All of them agreed they'd never seen Malfoy go down without a fight. There had been laughter all around.

Seamus had asked, "Who's Sondra?" Nobody paid him any attention. They'd all gone back to drinking, dancing and flirting.

Hermione stayed at the club for another hour before bidding everyone goodnight and heading home.

When Hermione arrived home, Malfoy was waiting at her door. Hermione sniped, "What do you want Malfoy? Lost your witch, have you?"

Draco said, "I want to talk."

"About what," Hermione asked?

"I want to talk about Sondra?"

Hermione who was surprised by his answer growled, "Oh. You can talk about her now. Is the big secret over?"

"Is Sondra what this is all about Granger? Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

Hermione flew into a rage, "Just why would I do that Malfoy? We shagged one time. We owe each other nothing. You owe me nothing"

"I know we don't owe each other anything Granger. I'm not here trying to collect anything. I'd like to talk." Draco growled back.

"Well Malfoy, shouted Hermione. I don't want to talk. The time to talk would have been the morning after, but when I came to talk, Sondra had beat me to your lap."

Draco shouted back, "Just fucking slow down Granger. I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and snapped, "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you Malfoy. Just leave,"

"You can't listen to me for five bloody minutes?"

Hermione had unlocked her door by now and as she stepped inside she screamed, "Go talk to one of your witches. This pussy is closed."

Hermione had crossed a line and she knew it, but she didn't care. Malfoy had hurt her and her pride.

Malfoy wasn't to be stopped and pushed in right behind her. "I'm staying right her until you hear me out."

All the fight had gone out of Hermione. She raised her hands and said, "Have at it Malfoy. I'm all argued out."

Draco asked Hermione, "How do you know about Sondra? Do you even know who she is?"

Hermione was tired of fighting and wearily replied, "The day after my birthday, Anton told me about your affair. He asked if I was going to stand for you having me and Sondra at the same time."

Draco had gone rigid. "We have gone through all this because of some jealous, Yankee git? Are you serious Hermione?"

In the back of her mind, Hermione knew Draco was probably right, but she still asked, "Why would Anton be jealous? He knew he and I were not going to have a relationship. Anyway, Terry Boot was at the table that morning. He also asked if I knew you were seeing someone named Sondra"

Draco snapped, "Wake up Granger. That Anton git had a walking hard on for you for months and that fucking git Boot, he is always underneath your arse. For months I thought you and he were involved"

"Anton and I went out a few times. He wanted a relationship. I didn't."

"For Merlin's sake Granger. How can you be so smart yet so uninformed?"

Hermione ignored Draco's statement as she continued, "As far as Terry is concerned, he has always been a friend. I know you have commented on a relationship between he and I on numerous occasions, but the relationship does not exist. Just because you think it Malfoy, doesn't make it true. I never have and never will be anybody's sometime shag, including yours. Now. You wanted to talk. Please talk. I'm tired."

Draco explained, "Sondra is Greg Goyle's younger sister. She is thirteen years old, well she's made fourteen now. She was sick for quite a while, so I used to go visit her because Greg was in Romania working. As you know, Goyle senior was killed in the war and with Greg away, his mother didn't have anyone, so I took over some duties. Yes. I used to talk about her. She's a great kid who deserved a lot more than she had. Perhaps that's where Alves got the idea I was seeing another witch. I wasn't seeing anyone. I was and am free to come and go as I please. You must think I'm a complete git if you believe I'd take you to bed one night and be with another witch, in the very place we work, the next. Maybe I shouldn't even be here trying to explain if you think so little of me."

Draco's explanation had been too much for Hermione. Every last tear she hadn't shed in the past eight months came pouring out. She cried for Anton whom she lost as a friend by treating him badly. She cried for all the misery she had put herself through by not talking to Draco. Then Hermione kept crying just because she had tears left.

Hesitantly Draco went and sat down by her side. He pulled Hermione into his arms, smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her on her temple.

When Hermione's crying slowed a bit she whimpered, "I feel like such a fool. I'm so sorry to have caused all this, but I was so angry with you and I felt so humiliated."

Draco said, "I'm sorry too. I was just as angry. I tried to talk to you about it, but I didn't know what was going on or why you wouldn't talk to me. Your birthday was the best night of my life Hermione. I became hooked on you that night. Everything we experienced that night felt so right and I wanted us to explore that. I didn't know if we would work out, I just wanted us to try. I told you the truth in my note. I wanted everyone to know about us because I planned to be with you as much as I could for as long as I could. I'm hoping that in the future if you want to know something, you'll ask."

Hermione let Draco wrap her in his arms and they stayed that way for a long time. Finally Draco cheeked, "Granger. For a tiny witch I believe you've become heavy enough to put the entire right side of my body to sleep."

Hermione jumped up laughing. "So sorry. Being such a big man I thought you could take it," and they had laughed at each other.

Soberly Draco revealed his fears. "I was afraid it would never come to this. I was afraid we would always be at each other's throat. I'm very happy to be here with you tonight Granger. I'm hoping we can start fresh and if you can see your way clear, I want us to move forward as a couple. I've waited a long time to say this, but I'm going to say it anyway. "Right here, right now, I'm asking you to be my witch."

Hermione was overwhelmed. She looked at Draco and replied, "My handsome wizard. We have missed out on so much time we could have spent together. I will be your witch and through the grace of Merlin, we'll be together for a long time. Then, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sealed their new relationship with a very long and sensual kiss.

At last, it was done. Hermione and Draco were exactly where they were supposed to be and where they would remain for years to come, in each other's arms.

_**Merlin's End Notes:**_

_You may still be saying, "What the heck did Kingsley, __**changes **__and a magical committee have to do with anything?" Read between the lines people. It's called the beginnings of Dramione._

_Until next time. Merlin out._


End file.
